Charlie's Child
by Harry50
Summary: Charlie is almost ready to get married when an unexpected letter makes him reconsider his feelings and his plans. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 - A Letter

_March 2002_

**1 - A Letter**

Four years after the war, Charlie was the only bachelor among the Weasleys. All his siblings were already married, only he seemed to be uninterested.

Bill had married Fleur at the day the war began. Their daughter had been conceived the day it finished, or so they liked to say.

Ron and Ginny had wanted to marry their loved ones as soon as the war was over. Molly objected. "You should first finish your studies. No need to hurry to the altar."

This proved to be a wise advice. Ron was unable to stay faithful to Hermione. Three weeks into the school term, he was already sneaking to spend some time with Lavender. A month later, after a grand-scale quarrel, Hermione and Ron parted officially. Ron stayed with Lavender ever since, marrying her soon after school was over.

Ginny also found that Harry wasn't the hero of her childhood books. He was a troubled young man, suffering from guilt and nightmares. Harry was usually very moody and sometimes plain hostile. Only Hermione was able to take him out of these moods. Ginny eventually broke with Harry and returned to her previous love – Dean. Harry looked actually relieved.

It took Harry and Hermione much longer to realize what everybody else had known for years – that they were meant for each other.

Eventually, the three couples shared a common wedding which the press called "The Wedding of the Century".

It took George much longer to realize that his friend Angelina was a lot more than a friend. They married in a small ceremony, keeping an empty seat in memory of Fred.

Percy really surprised them all. A month after the war he brought Penny to the Burrow. "I want you all to meet my wife." It turned out that they were already married for a few months, keeping it a secret due to Percy's position in the ministry, where he acted as a spy for the Order.

Yet everybody thought Charlie was only interested in Dragons.

This was going to change soon. Charlie had already informed his parents that he had found a suitable bride – **Viviana,** one of his co-workers at the Dragon Reserve in Romania. They were not yet officially engaged. Charlie, despite Vivi's insistence, was a bit reluctant to commit himself to life with her.

While she was quite vivacious and easy-going, as her name implied, he didn't feel that their relationship was deep enough for getting married. He had already known her for two years, shared bed with her for almost a year, and yet, there were too many things he couldn't even mention in her company, let alone talk seriously about them. She wouldn't listen whenever death was mentioned, or dark magic or war. She could gladly chat about the Quidditch league, about the different dragons or about the latest muggle fashion (there was no magical fashion to talk about), but he couldn't even mention the war, where he had lost his brother and some friends, nor the confrontation between Harry Potter and Tom Riddle, AKA Voldemort. She would simply cut him, changing the subject promptly, or just move elsewhere.

Still, Vivi wanted a wedding. "I'm already twenty eight. I love you and I can't see why it's all right to live together, shag as much as we care, and not get married. I'm also a decent cook, you know, and I just can't wait to become a mother as well!"

He didn't give her a ring, nor promised anything specific. "I'll tell my parents," he said, "and then you may expect them to invite you and your parents."

Just saying that reluctant promise gained him a long snog and a very passionate shag, and he still didn't feel he should marry her.

He came to the Burrow for a visit. It was no longer the home he had known for years. As all his siblings were no longer living there, the house looked empty, almost deserted, and way too quiet. His parents also didn't seem to like staying there. Arthur was working late almost each day, now that he was the deputy minister of magic, while Molly was spending her time visiting each of her grandchildren at least once a week,

He was sitting with his parents for dinner at the Burrow when an owl came in, landing in front of Charlie, on his favorite dish.

Charlie untied the letter, also trying to make the owl move somewhere else. It didn't work. The owl seemed to be interested in that dish just as much as Charlie.

Sighing, he unfolded the letter and read it silently.

"_Dear Charlie,_

_You may not remember me and that's just natural. We've only spent a few days (and nights) together shortly after the last battle. You were still grieving your losses and I was feeling insecure with all the changes occurring around us. We found some solace in each other and then we parted, promising to keep in touch._

_I didn't really expect you to keep your promise, just as I didn't think I'll keep mine. It was just the kind of promises nobody thinks about; ones only expressed as a sign of good intentions, not wanting to think of the separation as final._

_As expected, you didn't stay in touch. You didn't even stay in Britain. A few weeks after we separated, I found out that you went back to Romania, to the dragon reserve. There wasn't anything urgent, really. I only wanted to tell you then that I was pregnant, carrying your child._

_Now he's almost three. He's a smart boy who looks a lot like me, except for his fiery mane and his freckles. I'm sure you know who he got them from. He has recently discovered that his friends have fathers. It's a matter of days before he starts asking about his father._

_I need to know how much you want to be involved with your son and how much I should tell him. For this, I need to meet you ASAP._

_I can come to the WWW and meet you inconspicuously there. Just tell me when you want us to meet._

_Love, D."_

Charlie folded the parchment and put it in his pocket, trying to look indifferent. He grabbed a parchment from the nearby cupboard and scribbled his reply quickly. The owl took it and left, yet Charlie's dish was already ruined.

"What is it, Charlie dear?" his mother asked.

"Just an old acquaintance who's heard I'm back home and wants to meet me," he shrugged. It wasn't really a lie. "Can you give me another portion of this?" Asking for food was a sure way to distract Molly, and the owl had really taken quite a few bites.

Arthur was watching his son with a look of understanding. He clapped his shoulder comfortingly but said nothing.

Charlie remembered those events as if through a thin veil. He had still been grieving Fred's death, just like the rest of his family. He simply couldn't stay at the Burrow any longer, seeing them all sad, seeing George looking like a shadow of his former self, hearing his mother sob whenever she thought nobody was near.

He went to a pub, a muggle pub, where nobody would know or care about the recent war. Yet somebody cared. A young woman, not much older than his sister, noticed him.

"I'm also distraught due to some recent events," she told him. "Maybe we can help one another if we stick together for a while."

She looked quite nice. He found her really beautiful, when he saw her properly. She was a bit shorter than him, with long blond hair and blue eyes. Her body was also like a precious sculpture done by the best artist. She was shapely, with nice tits which she was eager to show him, once they took a room at a nearby hotel, flawless porcelain skin, flat tummy and long legs. Her tightly trimmed pubic hair testified that she was a true natural blond and they both enjoyed paying attention to that area.

It wasn't love, at least not then. They both needed to feel physically close to somebody in the most basic way and they just happened to find each other. They didn't even speak much. He only told her he was Charlie. She nodded as if she knew. "I'm Daphne."

She cried on his shoulder. He cried between her breasts. They had some sex. They slept. They ate. They drank. They cried some more. They made love. They got drunk.

Two weeks later she told him, "My parents are coming home tonight. I should wait for them and look presentable."

They shagged for the last time and then took another shower together, before checking out of that hotel and going each his way.

He hadn't know she was a witch. He hadn't told her he was a wizard. Yet now it seemed that she had known.

His heart beat faster as he approached George's shop – the now famous WWW. George was in, smiling widely at his older brother, and Ron was helping with the clients. Angelina was in the back room with her four-months old baby and she didn't seem to be disturbed by Charlie's presence while she was breast feeding little Fred.

Charlie didn't know what to expect, really. The elegant blonde who stepped into the shop, attracting all eyes almost like a Veela, was only slightly reminiscent of the distraught girl he had hugged almost four years earlier. Yet her well groomed hair was the same and her eyes, although no longer showing fright and confusion, were the ones he remembered, only now she was a very confident young woman, sure of her position. Her beautiful face wore an indifferent expression as she looked around. Once she noticed Charlie, her expression changed to recognition and delight.

She stepped directly at him. "Charlie! So good to see you!"

He could see in her eyes that she was really glad.

"It's also good to see you, Daphne. You look marvelous." He eyed her suspiciously. "Why didn't you tell me then that you were a witch?"

She shrugged. "Did you tell me you were a wizard? I had met your brothers before and I recognized you, that's all, but we were staying among Muggles, trying to forget the magical world for a while, weren't we?"

He smiled kindheartedly. "Yes, we were. What happened to you since?"

She smiled back. Her face looked as if lighted from within when she smiled and he thought she looked more beautiful than Fleur. 'How could I miss such a beauty four years ago?' he wondered.

"Well, we'd been too occupied with our sorrows to remember to use some contraceptive means. None of us knew of such means used by Muggles, I suppose. When I missed my period, I thought it was just the stress. When it was more than a month late, I understood. The healer only confirmed my suspicion. I then thought that you should know as well. I visited this shop and asked George about you. He told me you had left for Romania almost a month earlier."

Charlie felt awkward. Speaking about such private matters in the busy shop didn't seem right.

"Maybe we should go someplace more private for this conversation. Would you like to go to a restaurant, take a private room?"

"What will your fiancée say if she finds out?" Daphne teased. "I like the idea," she added a moment later. "I believe The Leaky Cauldron has some private rooms like that."

Walking with Daphne at his side was... odd. He felt like he should take her hand in his or even wrap his arm protectively around her slim waist, yet he was engaged, sort of, to another. It would not be right! Still, walking at her side made him feel prouder. Maybe even happier. He wasn't sure what that meant.

"So, how is our son?" he asked, once they were seated where nobody could see or hear them.

Her face broke into a wide smile. "He's wonderful, like his father!" She took a few photos from her handbag. "This is how he looked shortly after he was born."

The chubby baby had a tuft of red hair and waved his arms at the camera.

"This was taken on his first birthday." She gave him another picture, where the toddler was standing a bit wobbly, taking cautious steps while holding his mother's hand and still falling on his butt.

Charlie smiled. "I looked like that at his age."

"This was taken last fall," she handed him another picture. The young boy looked like a miniature of Charlie, or of any other Weasley man, with his fiery hair falling to his shoulders and a wide smile adorning his face, as he was flying about a foot above the floor on a toy broomstick.

"Already training for Qidditch?" Charlie commented with a smile. "I'd really like to meet him, you know."

Daphne looked a bit relieved. 'She probably wasn't sure how I would react,' he thought.

"He's with my sister now. They are either at the children's section in the bookstore or at the ice-cream parlor. You may meet him if you want."

As expected, they found Astoria and the child eating ice-cream, that is – Astoria was eating it daintily, as expected of a woman in her position ("She married Draco Malfoy, after he was released from Azkaban. I don't understand what she could find in that ponce," Daphne commented during their lunch), while the child was just making a mess all around, as children his age often do.

Daphne handled the introductions. "Storie, this is Charlie Weasley who gave me this wonderful gift. Charlie, this is my sister Astoria Malfoy, nee Greengrass, and that red mess is our son, Freddie. Now, Freddie, say a nice hello to Charlie. He's a very close friend."

Charlie was surprised at the name. He kissed Astoria's hand, according to the protocol and smiled at the boy, who had suddenly become very shy. He then turned to Daphne. "What made you give him this name?"

"Once I knew I was expecting, I studied your family and its history. I knew how much you loved your brother and I thought this would be nice. I named him Frederic Fabian, also commemorating your uncle."

Charlie felt tears in his eyes and tried to withhold them. "That was very considerate of you. I really appreciate it."

He now looked at the boy. Freddie looked unmistakeably like a Weasley. He was covered with freckles; his hair color was the famous Weasley red and now, being excited, he was starting to blush, his face and his ears turning as red as his hair.

The boy was also studying him. "Are you a friend? I've never seen you!" he blurted.

"I'm a friend, only I've been very far since before you were born," he answered patiently.

"Will you stay now?"

"I'm not sure. It depends on many things..."

The boy was silent for a moment, looking attentively at Charlie. "You look like me," he finally said. "Are you my father?"

Charlie looked at Daphne, as if seeking advice about the right answer. "Tell him," she mouthed silently.

"Yes, Freddie, I'm your father, but I didn't know about you until today. Now, I'll try to be a good father, as you deserve."

"Really?!" the boy looked delighted. "Will you take me on your back?"

Charlie smiled, feeling suddenly very relaxed. "Only after cleaning you from this mess. A big boy like you should start learning not to make such a mess when eating."

A very serious Freddie answered, "I'll try harder."

Daphne waved her wand at Freddie, cleaning his face, his hands and his clothes, then Charlie took him in his arms, hugged him a bit, until the boy started squirming, and then let him sit on his shoulders, making sure to hold his legs securely.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked Daphne.

"Let's go a bit along the street. He's already tired, He'll fall asleep in a few minutes and then we shall Floo home."

"Where do you live?"

"With my parents, at Greengrass Manor. I'm not married, and they consider Freddie their heir."

"Don't you want him to meet his other grandparents?"

"I'd love to, but it was unthinkable before. Now, knowing you approve, I'll be happy to let them know him."

Freddie was already nodding on his back, laying his head on Charlie's. "I'll owl you as soon as I tell them," he promised.

Freddie had already fallen asleep. Daphne took him tenderly off Charlie and cradled him in her arms. "Fine. I really need to put him in bed now. It's been a delight meeting you again."

"It was my delight as well," he answered.

Daphne looked at him for a moment. She stretched up, kissed his lips briefly and then turned around, going into the nearest shop which had a Floo connection.

Charlie still stood there, as if stunned, touching his lips with the tips of his fingers. He didn't even notice that Astoria was still at his side.

"Wow! I'd say you two really belong together. It's a pity you're already engaged," he heard her say.

"I'm not really engaged," he blurted unthinkingly.

"Oh! Is that so? I'm not sure Viviana would like to hear you say this!"

It was as if she slapped him, bringing him back to reality. "How do you know her name?"

Astoria smiled, proving she was just as beautiful as her sister, despite the different colors. "Once I made Daphy confess the identity of the father, I made it my task to find everything about you. It isn't difficult when you know where to look."

Charlie shook his head. "You must have been a Slytherin at school."

She smiled mischievously. "I was actually a Raven, although the hat considered sorting me to Slytherin at first, like my sister."

"She was a snake?"

Astoria laughed. "No, she was a girl who was sorted to Slytherin, although, as she had once told me, the hat considered Ravenclaw as well."

Charlie felt it was almost too much. He still escorted Astoria to the Leaky Cauldron, where she intended to wait for her husband, before Flooing back to the Burrow.

The Burrow was empty. Arthur was still at the ministry and Molly was visiting Victoire. Despite the good relationship she now had with Fleur, she still found it difficult to refer to her as family. Charlie slumped on the couch and tried making sense of all that he had just learned.

He had a child with Daphne. That was an undeniable fact that made him feel happy and content. Daphne was still unattached. For some reason that was also welcome news. He knew he wanted to play a big part in Freddie's life, just as big as Arthur had played in his life. That also meant being very close with the mother of his child, maybe even marrying her.

He suddenly found that he liked the idea much better than marrying Viviana. That disturbed him. After being a couple for almost two years he was supposed to love Vivi, and yet...

He tried to recall Vivi's face in his mind, but he could only see Daphne smiling at him and kissing his lips.


	2. Chapter 2 - Grandparents

**2 Grandparents**

Daphne came Saturday morning using the Floo. As soon as she arrived, she kissed Charlie on the cheek. Freddie looked timid and a bit frightened. He smiled when he noticed Charlie and promptly asked to be in his arms. Only then he noticed the other two adults in the room and became shy again.

"Mom, Dad, these are Daphne Greengrass and our son Fredric Fabian; Daphne – my parents, Molly and Arthur," Charlie made the formal introduction.

Daphne smiled at the older couple. "So pleased to meet you! I've been hearing all kinds of stories about your warm family and the splendid meals. I'm very interested to experience them myself."

Arthur shook her hand a bit awkwardly, feeling a bit stunned by her radiant beauty. Molly just hugged her, thinking her son had shown very good taste in finding a mate.

"Who are these?" Freddie asked his father quietly.

"My parents and your grandparents."

"I have grandparents at home," the small child didn't really understand.

"Each child has normally two sets of grandparents. You know the ones you live with, your mother's parents. These are the other pair – my parents."

"Oh..." Freddie checked them over. "They have red hair, like me."

Molly turned to the young child. "So, your name is Fred?"

"Freddie," he corrected, making her smile.

"Will you come to me?" she offered, opening her arms in invitation.

Freddie looked at his parents for approval. Both nodded. He then moved hesitantly into Molly's embrace.

Molly invited them all to the kitchen, where the table was ready with some sweets and refreshments. Freddie became comfortable in a few minutes. Molly gave him some of the toys she was keeping for Victoire and Teddy. These delighted him and kept him busy while the adults could talk.

Daphne told them mainly about her son: how he had been as a baby, what accidental magic he'd already done, what he liked and disliked.

Molly insisted that Daphne and Freddie should come to the Sunday Dinner and meet the rest of the family. Daphne agreed a bit reluctantly.

Everybody was already there when they arrived. Daphne knew, if only from a distance, most of those present, yet Freddie was frightened by the noise coming from the many people present. He clung to Daphne at first, until Charlie greeted him with a kiss on his head. He then moved to Charlie's arms, feeling more secure. Charlie walked with Daphne towards the others, who were too busy to notice the new arrivals.

Ron was the first to notice Daphne. "What is this snake doing here?" he asked threateningly.

Daphne's smile disappeared and her face froze as all eyes turned towards her. Most seemed indifferent. Some even seemed welcoming – George and Angelina, as well as Harry and Hermione, whose presence was a surprise for her. However, Ron and Ginny seemed quite hostile while Molly looked surprised and confused.

Charlie stepped forward, holding her hand. "Daphne is the mother of my son and she is as welcome here as any family member."

"Why is this man angry at Mum?" Freddie asked, while the others were still trying to understand what Charlie had just said.

"This man is my brother Ron and your uncle. He sometimes speaks before he thinks. Once he apologizes for his behavior, you may find him quite nice." These words were also directed at Ron, who was only a few paces away. Charlie also glared at him, silently indicating this was more than a mere suggestion.

It took Ron some time to understand, with both Lavender and Hermione urging him. He then tucked his wand away and approached Daphne, who was still by Charlie's side. "I'm sorry, Miss Greengrass. I should have known better than to offend you on your first visit here."

Daphne seemed to relax a bit. "You may call me Daphne, and this is my second visit here." Her tight smile also indicated she accepted the apology.

Hermione was the next to approach, followed by a curious Fleur. "We used to take Ancient Runes together. You were the only Slytherin to behave nicely near me. I'm really glad to meet you again. I didn't know you had a son, though."

"I'm glad to meet you as well, but I wasn't the only polite Slytherin. I believe my friend Tracey was even nicer to you. We also took Arithmancy together."

"Well, yes. I thought she was nice only due to you."

"No. She's actually half-blood, like Harry, but she had to keep it a secret."

The conversation continued amicably afterward. Ginny also lost her hostility once she saw how friendly Hermione was with Daphne. Only Molly seemed to be still bewildered. Once Charlie put Freddie down, to let him play with Victoire, who was only a few weeks older, Molly dragged Charlie to the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell us she was a Slytherin?" she asked.

"Does it really matter? She's the mother of my child and she seems to be a very caring mother. You've already talked with her and found her a good person, so why should her house at school matter to you?"

Molly was surprised at his reply. "I'd say... it doesn't really matter now, but we must get to know her better before we can fully trust her."

"Isn't that true of any new person you meet?"

Freddie was already tired by the end of the meal. Molly put him to sleep in the same room where Victoire was already napping, feeling grateful for the new grandchild she now had. Ginny, who came to check on her niece, also caressed Freddie's cheek, whispering "Welcome to the family".

Much later, when only Charlie was still there with his parents, Arthur sat at his side on the old couch. "Well, son, when are you going to propose?"

"I don't know. Shouldn't I meet her parents first?"

Arthur smiled. "You were extremely reluctant to marry Viviana. You don't seem to have any doubts about Daphne."

Charlie frowned. Was it really so? He hadn't thought much about Viviana since he met Daphne, except for thinking of excuses not to marry her. He had spent most of his time thinking of how to make Daphne agree, once he got the courage to propose.

"Well, Dad, Daphne was there for me during a period we were both feeling extremely fragile, just as I was there for her. We opened our souls to each other in a way that couldn't happen under other circumstances. Viviana is really nice. She's smart and beautiful and quite fierce when handling dragons... or men, yet I can't seem to find the kind of connection with her that I see between you and Mum. I feel that Daphne and I can have this connection."

"You love her, don't you?"

"I really don't know. She's beautiful, that's sure, yet I didn't pay much attention to that at the time. Now she's also the mother of my child. I need to be there for him, just like you've always been there for me. It's just natural to be with her as well."

"Have you been together since you came here?" Arthur sounded stressed at having to ask such an intimate question.

"No. We've just talked, and yet it was much better than being with Viviana, although... well, you know..."

Both blushed.

Charlie didn't know what to tell Vivi and how. He didn't dare call her by Floo. Somehow, just thinking of her reaction to the news he had was quite scary, yet sending a letter didn't seem right either. Of course, he could just hop back to Romania and talk with her. He'd rather face an angry dragon...

Eventually he wrote, telling her of his delight at finding he already sired a child and how much he liked the boy. He also told her that he wanted to let the boy grow knowing his father and being loved by him. "I don't yet know how this will go with the plans we were discussing before I came here, but I hope we can mange," he concluded his letter.

It was during breakfast, two days later, when somebody knocked on the door. Arthur opened it to a tall, muscular lady with long chestnut hair and pretty face which looked quite worried. "Is Charlie here?" she asked, her accent sounding foreign.

"Yes, he is. Who are you?"

"I'm Viviana Florescu, his fiancée, hopefully."

"Do come in, please. We're just starting breakfast, and you're invited to join with us."

Arthur showed her in. She let her small suitcase drop at the door and walked decisively towards the kitchen. Charlie had heard her. He turned to face her, feeling quite apprehensive.

"Charlie! I was so worried when I've got your letter. I just couldn't let you face this alone!" Viviana hugged Charlie fiercely, resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were tearing and she seemed to have been very stressed. Seeing Charlie safe at his parents' house seemed to have relieved some of her stress.

"It's alright, Vivi. I'm not in any danger, you know," Charlie said as he was returning the hug, a bit reluctantly.

"Please tell me everything!" she pleaded.

"There's not much more than what I've told you in the letter. I was sitting here with my parents when an owl came in, landing on my plate." He grimaced when he remembered how the owl messed with his favorite food, making Viviana chuckle a bit. "It brought me this letter," he added, taking the folded parchment out of his pocket.

Viviana unfolded it and read it attentively. It was a high-grade parchment, quite expensive, delicately embedding a house crest, and the handwriting was fluent and elegant. Being the daughter of an old pureblood family from Romania, she knew what to look for.

"Who is she?" she asked.

"When we first met, a few weeks after the end of the war, I thought she was a young Muggle woman. I was trying to drown my sorrow at losing my brother during the last battle and she was also visiting that pub of her own reasons. We ended spending several nights together, drinking, crying and shagging. Eventually we parted. I returned to the reserve and stayed there until now, except for a few one-day visits here. We didn't talk much at the time. I didn't tell her I was a wizard and I thought she was a muggle. Now it's evident I was wrong. She knew my family and recognized me, while I didn't really know who she was until this week."

"And now she wants to marry you?"

"We haven't talked about this at all. When I met her, she only told me about my son and showed some pictures. I then met him and fell in love with the boy. I wanted my family to meet him, so I brought him here during the weekend."

"Alone?" Viviana raised a brow.

"No, of course not. His mother came as well. Turns out she had been a classmate of my youngest brother, Ron, although she was in a different house."

Viviana bit her lips. "I want to meet them," she whispered.

Charlie couldn't refuse her. It was the least he could do after setting the bomb of having a child on her. He sent an owl, suggesting to meet at the ice-cream parlor the next day.

The owl returned within an hour carrying a reply, "Tomorrow, eleven o'clock."

With that settled, Charlie had the whole day to show her around. He took her to Diagon Alley first. Viviana had never been in Britain before. She looked at everything with awe, reminding him of the first time he visited that place as a small child. Her reaction also reminded him why he liked her. She was so eager to experience everything, almost like a child. One could not stay indifferent to her.

The first stop was the WWW shop. He had already told Vivi a lot about this shop and she was anxious to see it. George was busy at the back when they came in. Ron welcomed them, looking suspiciously at Viviana, but said nothing. Vivi loved the place and enjoyed looking through the shelves, reading the labels and trying the few gadgets that were open for potential buyers to try. She then stopped, her face turning stonily serious when she noticed the large painting of the twins above the counter.

"Which?" she asked.

He didn't need her to elaborate. "George runs this shop now. Fred is the one on the right, the one who winks at the female customers."

She asked no more. After chatting a bit with his brothers and with Angelina, they continued their tour, yet Viviana seemed distracted.

They returned to the Burrow for lunch, as Molly insisted, and Vivi tried her best to look happy and carefree, yet Charlie sensed she was troubled. "What is it, Vivi? What's bothering you?" he asked her after lunch, when they went into the garden.

She didn't answer immediately. She just kept walking a bit, until they reached a bench. She sat down and motioned Charlie to sit at her side. Once seated, she took his hand in hers and put her head on his shoulder. It took her another minute or two before she started speaking.

"Six years ago, I had a boyfriend, Radu. I loved him very much and I thought we would get married. He even proposed, but before we started preparations for the wedding, he left for Britain. You see, he believed that we, magical folks, have a great responsibility to care for the muggles, to lead them and help them the way big brothers help their less talented siblings. From the little information we were getting from Britain he thought that Voldemort was trying to do just that. He was very naïve..."

She breathed hard for a moment. Charlie was sure she was trying to hold back some tears, but he didn't look at her face.

"I didn't hear from him since. It was almost two years later when I met one of his old friends who told me the rest of the story. Radu managed to persuade two of his friends to go to Britain with him, yet they were reluctant to join Voldemort. They wanted to first see what would happen to him before deciding what to do."

She stopped again, wiping an errant tear from her face.

"He joined Voldemort's forces, but once they were ordered to raid a muggle farm and murder all its occupants he refused. That didn't go well with Voldemort, who decided to make an example out of him. His friends didn't know what happened, until they met another Death Eater and asked about Radu. It turned out that he had been subjected to the cruciatus curse repeatedly for several days, each time for just long enough to fall short of turning him catatonic. Eventually, he was given to the werewolves for a meal..."

Vivi was now weeping silently on his shoulder. He could understand why she hadn't wanted to hear anything concerning that war. He just hugged her comfortingly, not knowing what he should say.

She stopped sobbing after a while. "We've both lost someone dear to Voldemort," she said in a hollow voice. "I hoped I could love you just as much... I'm sorry... You deserve better..."

"Shh... You're just upset. We don't need to decide anything just yet."

She smiled at him gratefully, her eyes still wet. She looked so innocent and fragile at that moment that Charlie felt his heart melt for her.

They just cuddled on that bench for the rest of the afternoon, speaking softly of everything but the war. They came in when it was getting dark, just in time for dinner.

Molly was very interested in getting to know the young woman and Viviana was eager to talk. Arthur didn't take part in the conversation. He just watched his son and the visitor. After a while he was quite sure this young woman would not become a Weasley.

Charlie spoke very little during that evening. With the women doing most of the talking, he felt quite content to just sit and listen. Eventually, even Molly felt tired. "I think it's time we retire for the night. Charlie, please show her to one of the rooms. Good night to you two."

"I'm sleeping with you," Viviana informed him as soon as they were left alone.

"My Mum..." he tried to protest.

"...has no say in this. We've been sleeping together for almost two years by now. We've been living together for almost a year," Viviana insisted. "Besides, I'm not sure if I'll ever have another chance with you."

"Why do you think so?"

She smiled sadly. "As much as I hoped to soon be your wife, I can see this is not likely to happen. My love for you is not as strong as you would like it to be, and although you like me, you don't really love me, not as much as you seem to love the mother of your child, despite not having seen her for four years."

"Then why do you want to be with me now?" he felt confused.

"You're the best shag I ever had. I like to have just another one before I go back home."

Charlie could never really refuse such an offer.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting

**3 Meeting**

They reached the ice-cream parlor way ahead of time. "I think that the owners were originally from Romania," Charlie told her.

Vivi studied the shop-sign and nodded. "That is certainly a Romanian name, although I've never met this name in Romania."

They sat at a table large enough for four. Viviana looked somewhat subdued, but Charlie didn't know the reason.

Daphne arrived with Freddie a minute before eleven, looking extremely elegant, although her clothes were quite casual for a young witch. Freddie didn't wait for his mother to reach the table. Once he spotted Charlie, he came running. "Will you take me on your back again?" he asked.

Charlie laughed cheerfully as he hugged the child. "Of course! Isn't that what fathers do?"

Freddie giggled happily, but stopped abruptly as he spotted the woman at his side. "Who's this?" he asked shyly.

"This is Viviana, a friend of mine from where I work, who is eager to meet you and your Mum," Charlie explained, seating the child on his lap.

"Why?"

Charlie didn't answer. He watched as the two young women were looking at each other as if measuring the opponent, although both were smiling politely. He introduced them. "Viviana, this is Daphne Greengrass, the mother of Freddie, my son. Daphne, this is Viviana Florescu, a good friend who has been working with me at the dragon reserve."

Both girls exchanged polite greetings as Daphne sat on a free chair.

"Do you really work with dragons?" Freddie asked admiringly.

"I do, although I believe they think that I and my co-workers are their servants."

The child look confused. "Why?"

Viviana answered in his stead. "Dragons are very big and powerful. We must pretend to do their bidding if we want them to behave in certain ways. Fighting them may be very unwise."

Freddie looked at her as if trying to measure relative sizes. "You work with dragons too?"

She smiled at the child. "I do, but your father is the most courageous among us."

Freddie looked up at his father and smiled in adoration.

"Now Freddie, would you like some ice-cream?" Charlie offered.

"Yea! I want strawberry and peach and..."

"Well, come with me to the counter and I'll buy you what you want."

He first asked the ladies for their wishes and then took Freddie's hand in his and walked to the counter.

"Aren't they adorable?" Viviana commented.

"They sure are. They really belong together," Daphne agreed.

"Then why don't you marry Charlie?"

Daphne looked surprised. "I hardly know him!"

"Yet you bore his child. Do you want to marry him?"

Daphne thought for a moment. "This has never been an option. I didn't even think of it. Now, seeing them together, I wish Charlie would play as big a role in Freddie's life as my father is still playing in mine."

"Would you like him to play a bigger role in your life as well?"

Daphne sighed. "I've given up the hope to find a proper mate as soon as I found I was pregnant. It would have been nice to have a real family, but this doesn't seem to be in my future."

"Why not?"

"Well, he's engaged to you, isn't he? And you seem to have been together for quite a while, so..."

Viviana changed subjects. "Why did you need him after the war?"

Daphne didn't answer immediately. She seemed to reminisce, recalling some painful memories. "My family tried to seem neutral during the war. I know my parents helped some muggle-born to leave the country or reach safe houses. I think they even financed some of the safe houses, but it was all done in round-about ways, allowing them to keep official neutrality. Some of my class mates were far from neutral, though. They were active Death Eaters and when the war came to Hogwarts, they fought against the defenders. Some, on both sides, didn't make it through. Some were caught and sentenced. The power balance in our society changed brusquely. It was all frightening and confusing. My parents decided to leave the country for a short while and see what would happen. I couldn't join them. I needed to be at some of the funerals and I wanted to witness some of the trials. Then I broke down, having nobody near me. I couldn't go anywhere in the magical world, as I would have been recognized. I went to a muggle pub. Charlie happened to go there too... "

Viviana was silent for a long moment. "You were very close to him for some time, I believe."

"As close as two drunkards can be," Daphne shrugged.

Charlie was coming back with a tray in his hands while Freddie was holding his pants firmly. Charlie set the tray on the table, helped Freddie to the vacant chair between him and Daphne and then served the ice cream.

"Try not to make a mess," he reminded Freddie, giving him some extra paper towels.

They didn't talk much while enjoying their treats. Such high quality ice-cream deserved their full attention. Viviana finished first. "It's really good. I think I should try to talk some business with the owners."

She got up from the table, leaving Freddie with his parents only.

There was an awkward silence at the table. Daphne was finishing her cone, looking furtively at Charlie, wondering if he could ever be interested in her. Charlie was doing the same, thinking how lucky he would feel if this woman was interested in him. Only Freddie was too occupied, trying to stay clean, to notice anything.

"I really like it here," Daphne said, once she finished eating.

"I don't know anybody who doesn't," Charlie chuckled.

Daphne had an idea. "You know, I've already visited your parents twice, and I've also met your fiancée. I think it's time for you to meet my parents as well. You want to know the people your son is growing with, don't you?"

"Well, of course... When do you want me to visit?"

Daphne smiled internally, although she showed no emotion. "I'll have to talk with my parents first, but I think tomorrow evening may be right. Do you mind if I Floo-call you?"

"That's alright. You should call 'the Burrow' as your destination."

"And you may call Greengrass Manor if you need to speak with me. It's faster than using owls, you know."

Freddie was finishing his portion now. Despite his efforts, his face was full of ice cream and he had some stains on his hands and on his sleeves. Charlie looked at him and noticed the boy was anticipating his remarks. "You've done very well, Freddie. You're much cleaner now than the previous time. A few more practices and you'll stay as clean as your mother!"

Freddie smiled, glad for doing well for his father. Daphne smiled as well, feeling happy for her son. Finding his father was wonderful for both father and son, she thought. 'Will it be so wonderful for me as well?' she wondered.

Viviana returned, looking quite pleased. "They're willing to open a branch in Bucharest if my family helps with the finance and the staffing. I'm sure this is going to turn into good business for both sides. I now want to talk with your brother about opening a branch as well. Come pick me there once you finish playing with Freddie. He's really a lovely boy!"

She said her formal goodbye to Daphne and left promptly.

"Will you carry me now?" Freddie asked.

"Where do you want me to carry you?"

"I want to see broomsticks!"

Charlie obliged. He put Freddie on his shoulders and walked to the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop, with Daphne smiling at his side.

He was surprised finding one of his school teammates working there. "Charlie! I didn't know you married, and to such a beautiful wife!"

Charlie didn't know what to say, but Freddie was already excited. "Daddy, Daddy, look at those brooms!"

His old teammate just smiled and left them alone, paying attention to some other customers, yet Charlie couldn't help thinking that he really liked the idea.

They didn't spend much time there. Freddie, like all children his age, was getting a bit sleepy. Charlie took him down of his shoulders and put him in his mother's safe embrace. They still walked together to the WWW, where Daphne asked to use the Floo, not before reminding him of his visit the next day.

Viviana was still negotiating with George and Angelina in the inner room. Lee Jordan had joined them, yet he seemed more fascinated with Viviana than with the business they were discussing.

George noticed him coming in. "Your girlfriend is a tough businesswoman, you know, but it's a pleasure doing business with her."

Charlie laughed. "You can't handle dragons if you're not tough, but she also has her soft sides, you know." He winked at George, making both burst in a new wave of laughter.

"That's quite evident," George replied, moving his eyes to the low-cut blouse Vivi was wearing under her formal robes.

George needed to check the facilities Viviana proposed for the new branch, but he didn't want to leave his wife and his son for the time needed. "I can check this for you," Lee offered. Charlie was sure Lee would check much more, yet he didn't feel jealous. This morning made it quite clear to him. He now needed to find an occupation in England to stay close to Freddie and his mother.

With two business contracts discussed in one morning, Vivi seemed satisfied. She checked her watch. "Will you take me for lunch now? Doing business makes me hungry."

Charlie suggested going to a muggle restaurant, one he had heard Hermione mention that weekend. Vivi was ready to explore some of muggle London and a muggle restaurant was fine with her. They stopped at the Leaky Cauldron only long enough to transfigure their robes into muggle cloths.

"I suppose you're going to marry her," Vivi said as they were eating their lunch.

"I don't know yet. We need to get to know each other better before I can even propose."

She put her hand on his arm comfortingly. "But you want to, don't you?"

"Well..." he wasn't sure what he could safely say.

"I think she also likes you," Vivi added.

"But... I kind of promised..."

"Charlie, you never promised to wed me. You never even said you loved me. I pushed you in that direction, hoping one day you'll really love me. It didn't work. Now I know why."

He looked at her, his face showing his confusion.

She laughed. "Oh, Charlie! You're the best when handling dragons but you're crap at understanding feelings; even your own. That young woman caught your heart back then, when you conceived your son. You may have not been aware of this, but once I saw you two side by side, it became very clear to me. Daphne also fell in love you. She wouldn't say it, of course, but why would such an attractive girl spend her life with no mate unless she couldn't be with the one her heart wants?"

"So, you think she loves me?" A new hope was evident in his voice.

"Yes, she does, although you'll have to work hard to make her reveal it. I'm sure you'll do it for Freddie's sake, if not for other reasons." She patted his arm. "Now, if you don't mind, we should go back. I need to pack if I want to be home before nightfall."

Viviana was ready about an hour later. She left a note for the elder Weasleys, who weren't home yet, thanking them for their hospitality and regretting she would not become part of their family. Charlie helped her with the international Floo connection and then she kissed him and disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

He was now sitting in the kitchen, trying to understand what he really felt. He felt relieved, for one. He had been quite afraid Vivi would make a scene after she learned about his child. He had been afraid she would humiliate him in front of Daphne and Freddie. He had thought she would hex him to oblivion for not keeping his promise, even if it wasn't really a promise. Vivi did none of these. He was actually proud of the way she had handled the very tough situation, defusing all his worries and even making some profitable business.

'Maybe Lee would prove to be a better match for her,' he thought. He would always consider Vivi a friend, and he wished her to find happiness soon.

His thoughts wandered back to Daphne. He had always known she was beautiful, even back then, when they both were drunk. Yet motherhood seemed to agree with her, making her even more beautiful than he remembered. She was also much calmer now, having the support of her sister and her parents. 'That's what family is for,' he thought, feeling warmer inside.

He was brought out of his musings by the Floo flaring, bringing in his mother. Molly looked pleased to see him there. She kissed his head and asked, "Where's Viviana?"

"She went back home. She left you a 'thank you' note," Charlie pointed at the note on the kitchen shelf.

"Oh, I thought she would stay longer. Didn't she like it here?"

"She liked it very well. She even started some businesses this morning, but she said I should marry Daphne."

Molly looked less surprised than he expected. "She's a smart girl, Vivi. She didn't want to fight a losing battle."

Charlie decided not to ask for explanations. Women had always been a mystery for him, as for most men, and no amount of explanations could change that.

He was relieved that his father arrived a few minutes later. They took a butterbeer each and sat in the garden, sipping their drinks and enjoying companionable silence.

The Floo flared soon after they sat for dinner. "May I speak with Mr. Charles Weasley?" a female voice asked.

Charlie identified the voice. "I'm here, Daphne."

"Well, as expected, my parents invite you for dinner tomorrow. Please be early and be ready to stay overnight. I'm sure Freddie will love to see you when he wakes in the morning."

"Thanks, Daphne. I'll be there."

"I'll be waiting. Bye."

There was a smile on his face when he returned to the kitchen, one which both his parents noticed, but said nothing about.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Greengrass

**4 Greegrass**

Charlie needed to update his wardrobe. He had already seen the quality of Daphne's clothes and he had already found about her family. He wanted to make the best first impression on her parents. He spent all morning in Diagon Alley, buying different items of highest quality. He had saved enough from his work with dragons to be able to afford such luxury. George snickered when he saw him with the packages, but said nothing, seeing the glare in Charlie's eyes.

Molly came home early in order to make sure her son would look his best. She checked him all over and hugged him tightly. Charlie took a pinch of powder, threw it into the fire and said "Greengrass Manor" before the green flames swallowed him.

He came out at a very elegant entrance. Two house elves, wearing high quality uniforms, helped him stay on his feet and brushed any soot off his clothing. Two paces behind them, he saw Daphne waiting, holding Freddie in her arms. The boy squirmed. "I want to Daddy!"

Daphne smiled and put him on his feet, as Charlie bent down and swooped the boy up as soon as he reached him. He then approached Daphne and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you could come," she greeted him.

"I'm glad to be here." Despite his reluctance, he really was glad to be with Freddie and with Daphne.

"My parents are waiting in the living room," Daphne said. She took his arm to lead him. Charlie grabbed her hand instead. She didn't object. Had he looked at her face that moment, he would have seen a tiny smile.

"Mom, Dad, this is Charles Weasley, Freddie's father. Charlie, these are my parents – Cygnus and Mary Greengrass."

Charlie shook hands with her father and kissed her mother's hand as expected. Freddie didn't let go of him, though. Once they were all seated, both elder Greengrass watched the interaction between father and son with great interest.

"I understand that you're working as a dragon tamer," Cygnus started the conversation.

"We use the term 'dragon handler' only, as nobody can really tame a dragon," Charlie replied.

"Well, you won't have any problem taming a wife, then," Cygnus smiled while both his wife and his daughter had daggers in their eyes.

"I think a wife is to be loved and cherished, not to be tamed," Charlie replied. This seemed to be the right answer, as the three Greengrass relaxed.

"You seem to be very fond of Freddie," Mary remarked.

"Yes, I am. I regret not taking part in his life much earlier. I didn't even know about his existence until a few days ago."

"What would you have done had you known?"

"I would have probably stayed in England, or, at least, visited as often as I could."

"I'm sorry I didn't let you know earlier," Daphne said quietly.

"Still you did a great job in raising him to be the way he is," Charlie replied, making her smile.

"My daughter didn't even tell you she was expecting," Cygnus commented.

"It's not her fault, really," Charlie defended her. "By the time she found out, I was already in Romania. I can understand why she didn't want to tell any other member of my family."

"Why, really?"

Charlie felt uncomfortable. "Some of my family have had very strong feelings against all those sorted into Slytherin house. As my brother Ron, who is the same age as her, used to be one of them, it's quite understandable she wasn't going to speak with them first."

Freddie was just sitting on his lap, playing with Charlie's large hands, tracing some scars. The boy seemed happy and both elder Greengrass could see it.

"Supposing you stayed a bit longer. What would you have done once Daphne had informed you?" Cygnus continued.

"I would have asked her what she wanted and have supported her decision any way I could." There was no trace hesitation in his voice. It was as if he was adding, "Wouldn't any respectable man do the same?"

"Even if she asked you to marry her?"

"Of course. I would have considered it an honor." He could see they didn't really understand his meaning. "You see, that fortnight we've been together, we had become extremely close. It doesn't mean we had no secrets from each other, as we evidently had. We felt our souls were becoming closer, our understanding of each other becoming deeper. And then – she's also an extremely beautiful woman."

"Isn't that the first reason?"

Charlie went serious again. "No. I've met many beautiful women. Most were only good for a short affair. I couldn't see myself living with any of them for long. I could see myself growing old with Daphne, though, if she wanted me."

Daphne rose from her seat and came to him. She stopped in front of Charlie and bent down, kissing his lips. "I want you," she said softly.

Charlie just grabbed her face, returning the kiss with vigor. Daphne cooperated fully, opening her lips a bit, inviting his tongue in. They only stopped when Freddie complained, "You're squishing me!"

Daphne took her place at Chrlie's side, holding his hand in hers, while the other hand was caressing Freddie. Her parents looked a bit amused at the scene.

"You know, Daphne used to be called 'The Ice Queen' in school. I can see your warmth has melted the ice completely," Cygnus commented with a chuckle.

"I hope to keep her that way. Sleeping with ice in your bed may be a bit cold, I believe." They all laughed good-naturedly.

Dinner was pleasant. Although much more formal than Charlie had known from home. It was much quieter as well. Nobody spoke while eating and the conversation was only held between servings. Even Freddie seemed to know how to behave during meals.

"Will you help me put Freddie to sleep?" Daphne asked after the delicious desert.

"Sure! Although you may need to teach me a bit."

He didn't need much teaching, eventually. Freddie already knew how to take off his clothes and how to put on most of them. He still needed some help taking a shower, but this was handled by a house elf who had taken its uniform off for the task.

"I want a story!" Freddie said as he was tucked in bed.

Daphne took a book and sat down near his bed.

"No! Daddy!" the little tyrant demanded.

Daphne smiled at him apologetically. "It's alright," he said. "I need some practice..."

Daphne moved to another chair as Charlie took his place near the bed.

"I'll tell you about baby dragons, like some I had to work with. All right?"

The delighted smile on his son's face was answer enough.

Charlie started telling about Mother Dragon who laid an egg and kept it warm by spitting fire on it several times a day. As the story advanced, Freddie's eyes closed and his breathing became shallow. Charlie made sure he was well covered and kissed his cheek. As he straightened up he felt a tender arm around his waist.

"I think Freddie has a great father," she whispered.

"And an even greater mother," he answered softly as his lips attached to hers.

"Sleep with me tonight," she asked as they broke the kiss.

"What will your parents say?" he asked worriedly.

She chuckled softly. "I'm already a slut, a woman who had sex with a man without marriage. It doesn't matter if I do it again, especially since it is that same man."

"And we shall both be sober this time."

"We can still talk, you know, and we don't have to hide our magical inheritance either."

"That should be refreshing."

They were hugging each other, melting into each other, with their heads held only a hair-width apart.

"I still need to propose, though."

"It's not necessary. I'm yours ever since you first touched me, ever since you've taken that broken girl and made her into a woman. But what will Viviana say?"

"She said I should be with my child and his mother."

A coughing sound made them aware of their surroundings. They were still standing in the corridor, in font of Freddie's room while her parents had just come up the stairs.

Charlie felt suddenly very hot. Daphne just shrugged. "Are you retiring for the night?" she asked.

"Yes, dear. We've had a full day and a very interesting evening. We need our rest now. Goodnight, you two!"

"Goodnight," they both replied.

"My room is just here," Daphne pointed at the room across the corridor. "I've already asked the elves to move your stuff here."

"You're very sure of yourself," he noted.

"That's the impression I always want to make, but actually, I counted on them to move your stuff quickly elsewhere if things didn't go as expected."

"You expected me to propose?"

"Not really. What I thought would happen was that you would say you wanted the best for your child and agree to marry me for that purpose only, if at all. What you said was much better."

"I'm not really sure yet, but I think I love you, mother of my child."

"And I know I'm in love with you, father of my child. Now, let's stop talking in the corridor and go to bed!"

It was nothing like those veiled memories. Real Daphne was much better – more beautiful, more passionate and much more confident. Charlie was also more confident and was just as passionate as Daphne when they reunited for the first time in four years.

"I hope we get a girl this time," Daphne said two hours later.

Charlie looked a bit confused.

"It's the right time in my cycle, you know."

"But I haven't proposed yet. What if I decide not to?"

"I'm a slut, remember? It doesn't really matter."

"It matters to me. In my heart, you're already my wife."

He got a long snog in reply.

They were falling asleep, still hugging each other. "I'll buy you a ring first thing in the morning," he whispered.

"No. You'll kiss your son good-morning and have breakfast with him first. Besides, I'd like to help you choose my engagement ring."

"You will."

Charlie woke up early, as was usual for him, The room was still dark and only a faint band of color was showing on the dark sky in the window. It took him a moment to remember where he was and with whom, which brought a fond smile to his face. It wasn't the grin he used to wear after spending the night with a new chick, one of a victor celebrating a conquest. It showed the tender feelings of one who found love unexpectedly and cherished it.

He looked aside, seeing the golden hair sprawled like a halo around the beautiful face of his love. It was weird even thinking like that – his love, yet he felt it was the right term. Just as he couldn't bring himself to call Viviana anything but his girlfriend. Now it seemed right. He was eager to reach the moment he could refer to her as his fiancée and then his wife, yet he knew she would always stay his love.

Daphne stirred in her sleep and turned around, revealing some more of her naked body. He spent a moment admiring her beautiful breasts and then moved the blanket to cover her, just as he did with Freddie some hours before. He moved silently out of bed, put on his dressing gown and moved to the door. He crossed the corridor and peeked into the child's room. Being assured everything was right, he sneaked back into Daphne's room and tried to go back to bed.

"Anything bothering you?" he heard her asking him softly.

"Nothing, really. I was just wondering what made me deserve you and Freddie. It feels almost too good to be true."

"Don't worry. Being a parent is not only good. It also means sleepless nights and endless worries, but it's worth it." She stretched, revealing more of her body. "It's still early. We can sleep a bit more or... not exactly sleep."

Charlie wouldn't turn down such an invitation.

Freddie was glad to see him when he woke up. After breakfast, which the elder Greengrass didn't join, he helped Freddie change while his mother was also getting ready and they all Flooed to Diagon Alley.

Three hours later, Daphne took Freddie back home while sporting a brand new engagement ring on her finger. Charlie apparated to the Burrow only to find a very worried Molly waiting there for him.

Molly hugged him tightly. "I was so worried about you, staying there with the snakes."

Charlie didn't like it. "Mom, you've already met Daphne and Freddie. You've already found out that her parents helped the light during the war. Isn't it time you left these prejudices behind?"

Molly sighed. "You're right, I'm sure, yet... Old habits die hard. I don't know..."

"Mum, I'm going to marry Daphne. I think you should already accept her and her family."

"You're going to marry her? Have you even proposed?"

Charlie beamed. "We're engaged now. We still need to set the date and I'd really like if you and dad meet her parents. They'll probably invite you within a few days." Molly put her hand to her mouth. "Oh, dear... I have nothing appropriate to wear!"

It was such a predictable female reaction that Charlie burst laughing. "I'm sure you can find something, or even buy something new. You can afford it now, since your children have all left home."

Molly was too excited to properly think. She started preparing lunch. She had always found working in the kitchen to be relaxing for her. When cooking, she was always in control and everything was predictable, unlike the rest of her life.

Charlie grabbed something to drink and sat down at the table. Molly glanced at him while working. He looked happy, she noticed, and quite relaxed. Maybe marrying Daphne was really a good idea? If Charlie married "The Ice Queen", as Ron once referred to Daphne, he would no longer go to Romania and work with dragons. She certainly didn't act cold when she had visited... Maybe Arthur could find a nice job for him at the Ministry? Ever since the war, Arthur had become very influential...

Charlie's thoughts were also wandering. He knew he needed a new job, one with good enough pay to keep his wife and his children (he was sure the second would come soon after they married, and he wanted at least another one), one which would leave him with enough free time to spend with his wife and his children.

His wife... Well, he should first wed her before he could call Daphne his wife. He wondered how long he would need to wait and what he should do until then. Maybe he should consult with Bill?

A short Floo conversation with Fleur was all he needed. "I'll have dinner with Bill and Fleur," he told Molly as she was serving lunch.

Molly raised a brow questioningly.

"I want to learn from him about how to start married life," he explained. "He may also know about an appropriate job for me."

Bill was glad to hear the news and Fleur even hugged him tightly, making Charlie blush deeply, but neither could help him with a job. He also rejected some ideas, like becoming a professional Quidditch player (risky and not enough time for the family) or trying for a job at the Ministry (boring, low pay and may look bad for his father). While Charlie was still enthusiastic to marry Daphne, he was becoming aware of some of the difficulties ahead.

Back at the Burrow, his parents were waiting for him. "An owl came before dinner, bringing these two letters," Arthur told him, showing two parchments. One was addressed to his parents. "The Greengrass invited us for a non-formal dinner on Friday," his father said, pointing at the open parchment. Charlie took the other, which was addressed to him.

"Have you accepted the invitation?"

Arthur smiled. "I thought it wouldn't be wise to reject such an invitation from our future in-laws."

Charlie glanced at his mother. She still looked skeptical, but excited. "I think Mum would like to renew her wardrobe," he commented quietly. "Maybe Ginny or Lavender would like to help her..."

Arthur's smile grew wider. "I'll talk to them," he promised.

Charlie sat down and opened the letter addressed to him.

"_Charlie,_

_Dad asked if you would consider working with him. As you may have noticed, they are quite older than most parents of my age-mates, having married only after stabilizing their careers. I've never been interested in their work and can't tell you much about it, except that it pays well._

_If you find it interesting, Dad will train you for as long as needed, gradually passing his business to you. This will also entail living here at the manor even before we get married._

_Will you come tomorrow after breakfast (or even before)? Plan on staying overnight as well._

_Love, Daphne."_

He frowned. While this could provide a nice solution to his job problem, wouldn't this offered job be as boring as working at the Ministry? Still, could he refuse the generous offer? He was sure he would be able to satisfactorily do almost any job. As a dragon keeper he had learned quite a lot of healing and brewed almost as many potions as a potion master. He also had to learn about many of the magical plants in the area, almost as much as an herbologist. He didn't know much about law or accounting, though. If the Greengrass business had anything to do with these, he would probably not be right for the job.

He Flooed to Greengrass Manor early enough to wake Daphne with a kiss. Half an hour later, they both kissed Freddie good morning. Her parents joined them at the breakfast table and enjoyed their grandson's happiness in his father's arms.

Cygnus was the first to rise. "Care to join me at the study, Mr. Weasley?"

"Please call me Charlie. When I hear Mr. Weasley I look around for my father," Charlie replied while rising as well.

"Fine, Charlie, but then you must call me Cygnus, or if you prefer – Dad."

It was an intensive morning. The Greengrass businesses were extremely varied. Cygnus had a small family business which grew some rare plants which served as potion ingredients. Most of the work was done by the house elves needing just some planning and supervising. About half the crops were used in-house, making some sought-after potions based on these plants. The income from either activity was larger than they needed for living. The spare had been invested in various other businesses, giving some more income, yet most of this was handled by Gringotts on behalf of the family, needing only a quarterly meeting at the bank.

"What would you like me to do?" Charlie asked. "You say it only takes you two days a week to manage everything, so..."

Cygnus smiled. "I'm not getting any younger, you know, and I still need to supervise the fields and brew some of the potions; the others are done by my wife. We've been considering retirement, going to some warm place and spending our time there, yet this has stayed just a dream until now. Daphne couldn't shoulder the burden and Astoria has problems enough with the family she had chosen to join."

"Doesn't her husband want a part of this?"

Cygnus grimaced. "He may want some of the income. He surely wouldn't like to work for it. He may be a better man than his father, but I still don't trust him."

Charlie didn't know what to say.

"I trust you explicitly, Charlie. Daphne wouldn't tell us who the father of her baby was, but once he was born, it was clear he was a Weasley. Daphne knew I would hunt each down until I found the father, so she told us the whole truth and made me promise to do nothing. It was difficult to oblige, but I can now see that she was right. Your actions speak for you."

Charlie felt his face heating.

"Let's go and have some lunch," Cygnus said. "I'm sure Freddie misses you."

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Red and Green

**5 Red and Green**

Molly didn't like the idea of her son spending most of his time at the Greengrass manor. She would have used "snake pit" to describe it, but she knew that would enrage Charlie. Still, come Friday, Arthur and Molly, wearing their best, came for dinner with the Greengrass.

Both parents welcomed them warmly at the Floo and then Daphne and Charlie hugged them. Freddie was suddenly shy, but only for a minute or two, until Molly bent down to hug him.

"I sense a fierce competition coming," Cygnus said with a smile.

"Competition?" Arthur seemed bewildered.

"Yes. Which grandmother can spoil Freddie more," Cygnus widened his smile as Arthur joined him, despite both grandmothers glaring at them.

They soon found common grounds for conversation. Foremost was Freddie and then the pending wedding of his parents, on which the women spent most of the time. The men, after teasing the young couple for a bit, moved on to politics and Quidditch, finding a lot of similarities in their preferences on both fields.

Freddie seemed to enjoy it the most. He spent some time sitting on Molly's lap and then on Arthur's, basking in the attention given by his "new" grandparents. Come dinner proper, he still preferred sitting between his parents. Molly volunteered to tuck him in bed afterward and Arthur joined her. Each was also asked for a story, but Freddie was fast asleep before the first story reached its end.

It was now time for the serious talk.

"As I only have daughters, I'd like my grandson to keep the Greengrass name going," Cygnus told the Weasley.

"The Weasley name is already assured to continue," Arthur said, "but I think we should leave the decision to the young couple."

They both turned to Charlie and Daphne, who were sitting together, holding hands.

"Freddie is a Greengrass now," Daphne said with a shrug, "as I wasn't married when he was born."

"And I could adopt the Greengrass name, making me a Weasley-Greengrass if it pleases you," Charlie added.

"How will your children be named then?"

"Either Weasley-Greengrass or Greengrass-Weasley. It doesn't really matter," Charlie said.

"What will you do if a child of yours is sorted into Slytherin?" Cygnus asked.

"I'll make sure he has friends in other houses as well. Ambition and cunning are not evil, and bad wizards can come from any house. Pettigrew was an example." Molly didn't like to hear this, but she knew Charlie was right.

"I need to tell you something although you probably know already. My younger daughter, Astoria, is married with Malfoy. I don't like Draco. I think he's an arrogant prat, but Astoria is happy with him and she insists he's a good man, despite his arrogance," Cygnus added.

Molly winced. The Malfoys had always been the enemy. Had anything really changed?

"I know Draco to volunteer a lot for humanitarian causes," Arthur said. "It looks like he wants to compensate for his father's deeds. He's lost almost everything in the war, save his manor, but he seems to have built a nice business all on his own by now."

"You haven't told me!" Molly complained.

"You've never wanted to hear about any former Slytherin before," Arthur noted.

"Well, I was a Slytherin and my wife a Ravenclaw. I don't even know what house most of my friends were, except for those I've known since school. I'm now glad to welcome a Gryffindor into the family," Cygnus said, making it clear that he didn't care about houses at Hogwarts.

They moved to planning the wedding. Molly thought about a large wedding, but the young couple shot the idea down. "We already have a child and I also hope to be pregnant again by the time we wed. It would seem inadequate to have a large wedding. I'd rather have my close family and friends only. I'm sure it would turn out large enough even this way," Daphne said.

"Is it only hope or are you working on it?" her father asked with a wink, making his wife slap his hand lightly. Daphne didn't answer, but Molly blushed like a young girl.

"Don't we need to talk about formalities?" Arthur asked. He knew that old pureblood families like this one were usually very strict, requiring a contract with bride price and dowry stated.

"I don't think that would be necessary. Astoria wanted everything by the book when she married, but Daphne was never following any rules, as is evident. She will skin me if I even try to impose the old traditions on her," Cygnus said with a smile. Daphne's expression confirmed his words.

"If that's the case, I think we should let the young couple make arrangements and only help them as needed," Arthur said, looking pointedly at his wife.

"Sure," she said. "Whatever they decide." Her face showed how difficult it was for her to give up the wedding planning.

"I'm sure we shall need quite a lot of help," Daphne assured her.

It was almost midnight when they reached the Burrow. Arthur looked content and Molly seemed pensive.

"They aren't as bad as I feared," she said.

"They're really nice people," he said.

"Yes, they are," she admitted grudgingly.

Despite being much larger, Greengrass Manor didn't have room for the not so small wedding. Just inviting all the Weasley first degree relatives along with close friends made the invitation list quite long. With the Greengrass relatives and friends added, it turned to be almost as large as Bill's wedding. This was an opportunity that Molly Weasley couldn't let pass. She invited the Greengrass to the Burrow.

Charlie was apprehensive about the impression his future in-laws would get. The Burrow, although comfortable and cozy, was a far cry from the elegance and style of the Manor and its gardens. Yet the elder Greengrass loved it.

"You have a really large piece of land," Cygnus commented.

"It is large, but we didn't have time or money to make it into a real garden," Arthur said apologetically.

"I actually like it the way it is. You still have a small garden to enjoy and some trees for fruit, yet the whole area is more like a vast playground. I'm sure the children loved it, as will the grandchildren," Marry said.

"Yes, the children loved it. They still come to play Quidditch here during weekends whenever the weather allows. The grandchildren are still too young, though," Molly said.

It didn't take long to persuade the Greengrass to set the wedding at the Burrow, and some photos from Bill's wedding helped as well. Molly's cooking also got a lot of praise, once dinner was served. A few hours later they had the location set as well as the color scheme. They would set the date only after making sure that the wedding dress would be ready by then.

The three women went dress shopping together. They found out they had quite similar tastes in clothes, which helped make that day into a very enjoyable event. The wedding gown would be ready in a week. They set the date two weeks further.

Daphne wasn't yet sure if she was pregnant again. It was too soon to tell, even by magical means, yet she was almost sure about it. Having shagged at least once a day since Charlie moved in was reason enough, and she didn't plan on slowing any time soon. She had to give up one night, though.

Chrlie spent the last night before the wedding at the Burrow, where a large tent had already been erected and everything was ready for the wedding. He felt a bit awkward to be in his old room again. He wondered why. Just a few weeks earlier he felt so natural in that same room. Now, after living with Daphne at the Manor, it turned into a relic of his childhood.

He looked out of the window. The color scheme reminded him of Christmas – red for Weasley and Gryffindor, green for Greengrass and Slytherin, with some gold and silver to complement it. Everything looked lovely and he hoped this day would go just as planned.

"May I come in?" he heard Bill ask from the other side of the door.

Charlie opened the door and Bill stepped in and hugged him in brotherly fashion. "Are you fine with it? No last minute regrets?"

"I'm fine, really. I can hardly wait until I can call Daphne 'my wife'," Charlie responded.

Bill chuckled. "I remember being as eager before my wedding. Still, I hope yours will go much smoother."

Charlie shuddered at the memory. As happy and as elegant that wedding had been, it had been marred by Death-Eaters attack and the beginning of the war proper. Yet all the Death-Eaters had already been captured. He really hoped this day to stay perfectly happy.

They were soon joined by his other brothers: Percy, George and Ron. They were all joking and teasing him in good fun. Ginny also popped in for a moment, reminding them to get ready. "Daphne's going to be a stunningly beautiful bride," she said with a fond smile. The blonde had managed to change Ginny's attitude, becoming a close friend in quite a short time. "Do you want me to bring Freddie here?" she asked.

"Sure! I need my best man to look as stunning as his mother," Charlie answered with a wide smile.

Freddie joined them a few minutes later, wearing miniature dress robes and looking simply adorable. His uncles all complimented him on his looks and he seemed to stand straighter and prouder, yet he only really cared for Charlie's compliments.

By the time Charlie walked down to wait by the altar, all the guests were already present. They all smiled at Freddie's antics, acting all mature and important. This had the additional benefit of relaxing the atmosphere.

When Daphne stepped towards him, Charlie could see nobody else. He'd already known she was attractive and beautiful, but the way she looked as she approached him, she put to shame even the most beautiful Veela. Her white gown was accentuating her perfect figure and the slight bluish tint of the fabric made her eyes look even more enticing. He could swim in their depths forever. She smiled at him as she came near, making the day brighter and warmer. He took her hand in his as he turned to face the vicar who officiated. A much smaller hand crept into his other hand, making his smile widen.

He would not remember much of the rest. They exchanged their vows. They kissed. They danced alone and then with Freddie as well. He called her "My Wife". She called him "Dear Husband". It was just perfect.

Later that night, after Molly put the children to bed, after most guests left and after they changed into more casual clothes, they were sitting with only his siblings and their spouses. Harry and Hermione were also there, being "Honorary Weasleys". Charlie looked around. Each of the women present was beautiful, yet none was as beautiful as his Daphne.

He looked for the first time over the tables which were scattered around. The tablecloths were decorated with a thin golden frame, followed by a wider green one, a red one – just as wide, and then a silver line, the same width as the gold.

He was surprised to see Astoria and Draco join them. Astoria looked happy and content as she approached. Draco was walking reluctantly behind her, looking as if he was doing this against his best judgment.

"It's been a wonderful wedding, Daphy! I cried of happiness seeing you there, and Freddie was so sweet in his seriousness!" Astoria beamed at her sister.

Ron looked at Draco, wondering how fate made them related. Draco seemed much less arrogant than he remembered him. There was some snobbish aloofness to him still, but it looked like Draco was trying to control it.

"I'm very happy for you, Daphne and Charlie. It was a beautiful wedding," Draco said, glancing a bit nervously around him. He had never felt so outnumbered, being surrounded by all the Weasleys, yet he knew they wouldn't attack him, at least not unprovoked. He tried to keep to his best behavior.

"Thank you, Draco. Care to join us?" Charlie said. He felt he should try to reach some understanding with his brother-in-law, at least for the sake of Daphne.

There was some awkward silence as the Malfoys joined the group. Harry was the first to break it.

"So, Draco, I hear you're doing quite well in your new business. What made you try it?"

Draco answered, sounding almost as friendly as the others, making the atmosphere more relaxed. They were soon talking freely, forgetting all the rivalry of their youth. Charlie liked it. He liked being with Daphne and having the rest of the family around them.

As they finally retired to bed (back in Charlie's old room), Daphne hugged him tightly.

"I've visited the healer this morning, just before starting to get ready. We're having a daughter!"

Charlie hugged her tightly, careful not to put any pressure on her belly. "That's good news, my dear wife."

He kissed her tenderly.

Daphne deepened the kiss, making it more sensual, before stopping brusquely. "I need to change and wash the makeup off. Wait for me in bed. We still need to celebrate!"

He kissed her nose lightly before letting her go. "We're surely going to celebrate!"

* * *

The story ends here. I'm a bit sorry that it is not as popular as some of my other stories, but it looks as if including Fleur in a title beats all others. Still, I hope you liked this story, despite its minor drama and less used main character.

And like always,

**Please Review!**


End file.
